In this competitive world, if a commodity/product is launched in the market with less defects, the profit earned by a manufacturer, of the commodity, is huge. To do so, manufacturers have to ensure quality of the commodity/product before it's launch. In addition to the quality, it is further important to launch the commodity/product at the right time to limit the competition. Therefore, the manufacturers may opt for an automation testing that enable the manufacturers to launch the commodity/product while maintaining the quality.
In the domain of electronic goods, it becomes necessary to verify a User Interface (UI) of a display device before the launch. Examples of the display device may include Television and Monitor. If the display device has a standard display output interfaces, the verification of the UI may be performed by capturing the display through various available interfaces. Examples of the available interfaces may include High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Video Graphics Array (VGA). However, when the display device does not have the standard display output interfaces, it becomes a challenge for the manufactures to verify the UI of the display device.